Who Not To Trust
by NinjaTiger3098
Summary: The guys recue a girl from the foot. but what is she hiding? what side of the war is she really on?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I Megon or my gang calls me Slash. I'm fifteen and I have been trained in martial arts scene I could walk, I have black hair with fiery red tips. I use switchblades, a ton of them; I always care them, one in each of my boots, one in my right sleeve, one inside of my jacket and two behind the back of my belt. I also have brilliant blue eyes and an attitude to match. By that I mean I'm smart and strong headed at the same time, but I have to be I'm leader and the best lock-picker we have in the Night-Hawks.

Oh, I also have an older brother, Tommy, he's my second in command, we call him Stacks, he's the thief of the group and the risk taker; I don't like it but there's no arguing with him. He has buzz-cut dark brown hair, brown eyes. He's seventeen and way taller than me. I'm five-nine, and he's six-six. Okay so nine inches isn't very much but to me it's a lot. Anyway we have been called into New York, from California, on a special mission. Apparently there are giant mutant turtles foiling Shredder's plan so he called us in to, take care of them.

Okay so my brother has thought of this 'brilliant' plan of using me as bait. The plan is a group of Foot ninja's will ambush me and the turtle's come to my rescue, they take me to their lair and I sneak out, tell Shredder where they live and we get paid.

"Okay so let's get started." I said, and then I walked into an alley whistling. I walked for a minute or two, when ten Foots jumped at me from the roof and behind dumpster. I was actually surprised enough to scream, good think they think I'm acting. They charged and I ran down an alley that split off from this one, but it lead to a dead end.

Raph's pov.

So were on another boring patrol, and nothing has happen. If I wanted to be bored I would ask Donnie something about science. I want to punch something and if we don't find some Purple Dragons or something soon, I might just hit Mikey, just to shut him up.

"Hey you guys hear that?" Donnie asked looking around for the source of the whistling.

"It's coming from over here." Leo said going over to an alley way.

"Hey guy found the source of the whistling." I said stand on the rim of the building above the alley.

"Really wha… Ooo she's pretty." Mikey said then the girl got jumped by the Foot.

"And she's being attacked." I said as I jumped off the building, I could hear the others following and Mikey said "Booyakasha." Like usual. We beat the Foot with ease. The girl was on the ground holding her leg, so I picked her up, bridal style, and we climbed the fire escape of the nearest building.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I put her down.

"Ya I think I will be fine." She said as she tried to get up, she got to her feet but then fell into me. "Sorry I think I twisted my ankle."

"May I see?" Donnie asked, she then nodded and he gently grabbed her leg but as he touched her ankle she grasped my hand. I smirked at her she then blushed with a small smile.

Megon's pov.

I can't believe I just did that. I mean common I'm a highly train assassin and I blushed because a turtle smirked at me. Well then again he is a little cute, wait what am I talking about I was send to kill them not to fall in love with one, but then again if I can get him to like me enough I can make a trap.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Leo asked me.

"Um… I'm kind of… an orphan." I explained.

"Really how'd your parents die?" Donnie asked putting down my leg.

"I don't know if they died or not they kind of disowned me." I said pretending to come to tears.

"It's ok you can stay with us." Raph comforted me, and I smirked in my head. They lead me into the sewers and then to what I think is an abandoned subway station.

"My sons who is your friend?" a giant rat asked the turtles.

"Master Splinter this Megon, we saved her from the Foot and she didn't have anywhere to go so Raph said she could stay with us." Leo explained

"Oh blame me why don't you." Raph growled crossing his arms.

"Well you did invite me to stay, so Leo kind of has a right to blame you. even though he didn't argue what so ever." I said before I bowed to Splinter, I would never forget my manners even though they're all going too died, soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Megon's pov.

"So Raph can you show me around New York, I just moved here and don't know where anything is." I said taking ahold of his hand. He blushed so I gave a sweet smile, I can't wait till I don't have to do this anymore.

"Sure, I know a good view of the city." Raph said standing up and leading the way.

Master Splinter's pov.

After I was introduced to Megon I went to my room to meditate. Everything is dark in my visions until I hear Raph cry out for help. Then I see him on a surgical table being dissected. I open my eyes and rush out of my room.

"Where is Raphael?" I asked my three remaining sons

"I think he went to show Megon around New York." Leo answered me to my dismay.

"Find him, NOW." I said I know they see my fear and they quickly run to the nearest manhole, I just hope there not too late.

Megon's pov.

I'm so glad this is almost over. I have texted my brother and a trap has been made now I just need Raph to get out of the sewers. Raph finally climbs up a ladder and lifts the manhole cover before going out, I follow. As soon as the cover was back on, thirty Foot soldiers pounce from the roof tops.

"Stay back I can handle them." Raph said as he fought fifteen of them off. Then my brother showed up. He came up behind Raph and hit him over the head with a metal pipe. Raph fell to the ground and the remaining Foot soldiers tie him up and held him still.

"Megon run." He said

"Oh did you not tell him Slash." Tommy said smiling.

"Megon what is he talking about."

"Haven't you figured it out? My dear little sister was never your friend; she and I work for Shredder." Tommy hissed poking Raph's chest.

"Let's just get this over with Stacks I'm ready to leave this god forsaken hell hole." I said walking towards the black van that just pulled up.

Leo's pov.

Me, Donnie and Mikey lift up a man hole cover to see Raph on the ground hands tied behind his back and surrounded by Foot soldiers, Megon and some dude in black jeans a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Megon run." Raph said from his position on his knees.

"Oh did you not tell him Slash." Leather jacket said smiling.

"Megon what is he talking about." Raph said confused

"Haven't you figured it out? My dear little sister was never your friend; she and I work for Shredder." he hissed poking Raph's chest.

"Let's just get this over with Stacks I'm ready to leave this god forsaken hell hole." Megon or should I say Slash said walking towards the black van that just pulled up.

"Whatever you say chief." Stacks said then he nodded to the Foot soldiers holding Raph. The picked him up and cuffed him to the inside wall of the van. He didn't struggle one bit. The van drove away.

"Come on we have to follow it." I said running after the dark van.

Raph's pov.

I can't believe Megon works for Shredder. I thought she liked me… and my brothers. I wonder where they're taking me. Man I hope Leo comes soon.

Tommy's pov.

"You did well sis." I said as we rode in the van.

"Thanks." She said I could tell she was troubled.

"What's wrong?" I said laying a hand on her shoulder

"Nothing…" She sighed

"Wait do you like him." I said eyes widening.

"What! No… why would you think that? Just because I'm not all excited to see him die." She yelled at me.

"Okay you definitely like him if you're yelling about not liking him. You forget I know how girls acted, I have lived with them my entire life." I said calmly.

Megon's pov.

During me and my brothers conversation I relies he's right I do like Raph. Why in the world would I like him? Was it how he rescued me or was if how he held me? Why do emotions have to be so confusing?

We get to the warehouse where we have to drop Raph of. After we drop him of and get paid my brother heads of to the apartment I told him I was going for a walk. I know the three other turtles have been following us and I want to help them get Raph back. I feel horrible, and I know how they feel, Tommy was taken and put in prison when he was thirteen and only got out last year. I was sad and lonely; I don't want them to suffer like I did.

I walk down an alley and call out

"I know you're here."

The turtle jump from the roof and drew their weapons.

"I don't want to fight." I said raising my hands

"Well maybe we do." Mikey growled

"I know you don't trust me but I realized something about me. I don't want to be the villain anymore." I said slow putting down my hands.

"What made you change your mind?" Leo asked keeping his weapons out but lowered them.

"You guys did, the way you saved me; I want to help people like you do. I want to help you… safe Raph." I said nervously

"Why would you want to help us safe Raph? It's your fault we have to save him in the first place." Donnie yelled, and I flinched.

"I feel bad; I know how it feels to lose a sibling." I said a single tear falling. "I don't want you to go through that."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked finally sheathing his Katina's.

"I lost my eldest brother when I was ten; Tommy or as you know him as Stacks, was in prison for four years three years after Nick died; and my parents died when I was two." I said more tears falling.

Leo's pov

I can't believe it; she lost mast of her family and was completely alone for four whole years. For her to share that must have taken some courage and trust.

"Okay I trust you." I said to her.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes really, I'm going out on a limb, but for you to share that bit of information I think we should give you a second chance." I said and she smiled.

"Okay I know where they are holding him but we have to hurry they will be dissecting him soon." Megon said

"What!?" the three of us shouted.

"Come on." Megon said running back to the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Megon's pov.

We get into the warehouse and into the security room without setting off an alarm. We look at the security cameras and we see Raph tied down with chains on a metal table. He's struggling but then a Foot soldier put a cloth over his mouth and Raph slowly loses conciseness.

"We should hurry." Megon said pulling out a map.

"We wouldn't have to hurry if you didn't get Raph captured." Donnie growled

"Would you just drop it I'm betraying my brother to safe yours." I growled back as I open up the far door.

"That doesn't mean that we have to trust you." Mikey said coming close to a growl, as we ran through the corridors.

"Guys enough." Leo said frustrated.

"I'm not the one who started it, do don't go all leader on me bub." I said then we got to where they were holding Raph. The four of us were on the ledge above where Raph was about to be cut open.

Leo pov.

I see my brother but I can't think of a plan. I know Don, and Mikey are looking at me but I can't think. There are ten Foots on the right, fifteen in front of the door to the left. Maybe if I take out the Foot on the right, Don and Mikey to the left, then Megon can untie Raph.

"Okay here's the plan. Donnie take Mikey and take out the guards by the door. I'll take out the ones to the left, Megon I'm trusting you to free Raph." I said

"_What!_ You are trust the one who got Raph into this mess to get him out." Donnie yelled in a whisper.

"Technically since my brothers the oldest it was his fault." Megon whispered

"But I though you said you were the leader."Mikey whispered confused.

"I am the leader but my brother is still responsible for me." Megon said, and I saw a scientist walking up to Raph.

"No more talk let's move." I said jumping off the ledge and into the left group.


End file.
